


A sideways glance

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Party, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: A glimpse in the life of Marc Marquez during a weekend he's not racing but spend with family





	A sideways glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).



> a prompt for Ly__canthrope, hope you like it sweetie

The moment you hear the key in the lock your face turns towards the hall, eyes fixed on the door and the moment it opens and reveals the love of your life, you jump up, running up to him and fly in his arms that close around you tightly. You hear the unmistakable laugh that belongs to your other half and you burry your face in his neck, feeling lips pressing a kiss against your skin.

"I hate these fly-away races when I can't see or touch you for more then five weeks." you whisper.

"Me too, but you know you could have come with me."

"I know but just the thought of having all those photocamera's pointed at me, just gives me the shivers."

"You will have to get used to it, that is if you want to spent the rest of your life with me."

"You know I do,"you say and lift your head to look at him,"but not yet, I just want to have you to myself for a little while longer."

Marc smiles and leans in to kiss you, lips moving against your perfectly like they were made for each other. Turning your positions, he pushes you up against the wall, wrapping your legs around him and locking your ancles on his back while he rolls his hips forward and you chuckle when you feel how hard he is.

"You haven't even been inside for like five minutes." you say against his lips.

"You have that affect on me,"Marc says and kisses his way to your neck,"god I've missed you."

"Then take me upstairs and show me how much."

Marc walks upstairs with you in his arms while he keeps kissing you all the way to the bedroom where he puts you down, he slowly takes off your shirt and pushes you backwards. You can feel the edge of the bed in your knees and while falling backwards you grab Marc's shirt and pull him with you and he kisses your neck, between your breasts and eventually your stomach. Your fingers slip in his hair and you pull him up to kiss him. During the kiss he pulls you up and he begins to undress you further and when you're naked in front of him, it is your turn to undress him. He puts an arm around you while the other arm holds up the blanket. You crawl into bed to be followed by Marc who immediately snakes his arm around your waist to draw you against him. Your hand is lying flat on his chest while his lips claim yours and you feel his heartbeat as he curls a hand in your knee and hoists your leg over his waist. You feel how hard he is and you moan into his mouth while you roll your hips forward. You feel his tip move over your slit and he scrapes lightly over your clit making your head fall backwards and Marc's lips move to your neck and he bites gently into your shoulder. You raise your leg slightly further and tilt your hips, giving Marc a chance to enter you but he holds back and you whine. Marc lets his arm go under your leg and pushes it further up so he can let his tip enter you and he buries his face in your neck.

"Marc ... please ...."

You try to move your hips, looking for friction but the way he is holding you prevents it and you whimper softly.

"Please what?" he asks and kisses your neck.

"Please just.....please.....Ma..oh..."

His name changes into a long stretched out groan when he moves his hips in a short sharp push forward but then stops again.

"Marc ...." your breath.

"Hmm, sounds so sexy when you say it like that."

Before you can do anything he rolls his hips forward in firm strokes, each time hitting your bundle of nerves and you feel his hand on your cheek.

"Keep looking at me."

You nod and feel the hand go down, he caresses your breast and squeezes your nipple while his eyes hold yours captured with a look of pure adoration and your breath falters in your throat. You place your hands on his chest while his eyes wander down over your body and then back up slowly until he finds your eyes again.

"You are so beautiful, so perfect."

You feel his hand go to your buttock and he squeezes with every thrust and soon they begin to falter, you feel your climax approaching and after he again thrust hard and deep you fall over the edge together. Your strecth your arms, eyes closed, back arching and you shiver when you feel lips closing around your nipple en biting softly. You slowly open your eyes and meet dark chocolate ones, he smiles at you and his hand slides up over your leg and curls around your back drawing you close to him. You allow him to tuck your head beneath his chin and one hand tangles in your hair while the other moves over your back. He keeps up his ministrations untill you fall asleep in his arms.

 

When you wake up the next morning you immediatly miss two arms around you and you sit up, swinging your legs out of bed and pushing yourself up you put on a hipster bra and grab Marc's shirt. While walking downstairs the lovely scent of fresh coffee and baked bread comes your way and you chuckle, wondering what his fans would say if they knew he would always do this when he's at home.

"It's so good to have you back home."

Marc smiles and walks towards you to kiss you before you both sit down and have breakfast, talking about the races he had overseas and his chances at the title. After breakfast you change into a black legging and one of Marc's hoodies while Marc puts on his sweatpants and shirt before you head out for a short run in the woods. Meeting up with Pol and Aleix you jog untill you find yourself at stream with several rocks in it, the guys wanting to use them to get to the other side but you hesitate.

"Come on, y/n, we've done it so many times I can probably do it with my eyes closed, it's easy." Marc says.

"Fine."

Pol and Aleix go first, then you and then Marc, where Pol and Aleix jump from one stone to the other, only touching them with one foot, you jump on them with both feet and stand still before you make the other jump. All the time Marc is patiently waiting behind you not making any sorts of movements to hurry you up which you are thankfull for. After you land safely on the other side Pol and Aleix give you a thumbs up and you continue your way. 

About two hours later you come back at your home, saying goodbye to Pol and Aleix and getting inside, not even in the livingroom yet when you feel two arms around your waist and lips that press a kiss against your skin.

"Shower?" he whispers.

"Sure,"you chuckle,"you gonna wash my back?"

"Among other things."

Just when you want to say something he suddenly turns you around and throws you over his shoulder, making you shriek, even though you know how strong he is, you're not really a lightweight either. In the bathroom he puts you down and kisses you deeply while fingers slip underneath clothing and pull them off, briefly breaking the kiss to turn on the faucet and carry on where you left of. Fingers carressing sensitive spots and lips kissing wet skin while sometimes teeth bite and at one point you find yourself pushed up against the tiled wall, legs wrapped around Marc's waist and feeling him slowly slip inside you. Moaning you lay your head back while Marc leans forward and kisses your neck while he starts thrusting, finding your bundle of nerves with ease, like he always has, thrusting faster and harder and pushing you towards the edge. Your fingers slip in his hair and you pull him up to kiss him, breathing ragged and whimpers being released, feeling your orgasm appraoching fast, tensing your muscles around Marc's shaft in an attempt to pull him with you when you fall over the edge, little jerks Marc's body makes signalling you succeeded. He burries his face in your neck while he slowly lets your legs go and when you feel him slip out you groan, placing a kiss on his cheek and nudging his side.

"Come on, we need to get cleaned up."

 

You chuckle when you hear Marc huff in front of the mirror and you look at him, for someone who has worn a tie so many times for all those events you would think he is used to tying them but that couldn't get further from the truth.

"Let me help you."

You walk up to him and untie it to start over, feeling how Marc places his hands on your hips and he pulls you against him.

"Behave, Marc."

"Sorry, why do we need to dress up anyway, it's just brunch."

"It's your aunt's and uncle's anniversery."

"I haven't seen you for five weeks, I just want to spent some time with you."

"They haven't seen you for longer and your nephews have been dying to see you again, they've been looking forward to this day for weeks, you don't want to break their little hearts do you?"

"No."

"Done, now go downstairs while I get changed, I won't take long."

Marc rolls his eyes and leans in for a quick kiss before he walks down and waits for you and when you are ready and walk into the livingroom, Marc turns away from the window, eyes moving down and back up your form admiringly and he smiles.

"Now I really don't want to go anymore."

He wraps you up in his arms and kisses your neck.

"You hear that?" you suddenly say.

"Hear what?"

"Little hearts breaking."

"You are mean."

"Three hours."

"One and a half."

"Two, at least."

"Fine."

 

No matter how much Marc sputters, the moment he walks into the old castle where the brunch is and four little kids come running up to him yelling 'uncle Marc' his whole face lights up and before you even have the chance, he's whisked away by his nephews.

"Hey stranger." you suddenly hear and turn around to the voice.

"Alex!" you say.

The youngest Marquez smiles and gives you a hug, pressing a kiss against your cheek when he lets go.

"It's been too long."

"It has."

"You should accompany Marc to the races already."

"Too soon, sorry, I just don't want my life to be turned upside down yet."

 

Not much to your surprise, his nephews and nieces take up most of Marc's time but you happily take a step back, knowing they see him even less then you do. You sit down on one of the sofa's and just watch how he plays with them, building castles with the boys and racing them and even having a imaginary tea party with the girls which includes them and of course Marc to wear a tiny plastic tiara and you just can't help but take some pictures. After about an hour, you walk around the room, letting your eyes wander through it and you find Roser and Julia talking to the aunt and uncle that give the party, walking up to them and finding all eyes on you.

"Aunt Sandy and Uncle Jack, happy anniversary from me and also of course on behalf of Marc."

"Y/N, it's so good to see you and thank you."

Both give you a smile before you turn to Roser and Julia, parents-in-law pulling you in a warm hug and you smile even wider. From the first day Marc took you home and introduced you to them, they welcomed you into their family without questions, taking you in like one of their own much like the rest of Marc's family did and you count yourself lucky for that. In the days that led up to the meeting, you drove yourself crazy with worry, rehearsing al kinds of lines in your head why you are not with Marc because of the status he has and that you are not after him for his money or your fifteen minutes of fame but from the first moment you've met, they never questioned you, fact that Marc doesn't bring home women that easily but somehow found you important enough to meet them being enough.

"Has my son abandend you already?" Roser asks, sounding disappointent but you know better.

"He has my permission to do so, he needs to spend time with his biggest fans." you smile.

"True,"Julia says and puts away his glass,"how about a dance?"

"I would love too."

You take Julia's offered hand and he leads you to the dancefloor, getting into position and swirling over the dancefloor, some people turning their heads to look at you. You've always loved dancing but had to give it up after an accident but you were delighted to find out Julia was a pretty good one too. Suddenly someone appears behind Julia and you smile when you see Marc standing, tapping his father on the shoulder indicating he wants to take over, without exchanging words, his father steps aside and let's his son take his place, your ams sliding around his neck and his around your waist, lacing the fingers on your lower back and your foreheads resting against each other, softly swaying to the music. You close your eyes and smile, just enjoing his closeness, his smell and his strong arms around you that have always made you feel safe, loved and wanted and according to you, Marc's arms are the safest place for you in the world. You feel Marc's breath on your cheek and you giggle because of it, lying your cheek on his shoulder and he presses a kiss against it.

"Come with me to Catalunya." he whispers.

"Marc..."

"I know you think it's too soon but I really don't want to hide what we have anymore, y/n, I love you and I want the world to know I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

You slowly lift your head to look at him, eyes looking back at you sincere.

"You really are that sure about me? About us?"

"You are not?"

"Of course I am..."

"Then why hide? Why treat this what we have that is beautiful in every sense of the word like it is some sort of dirty secret."

"My life will be turned upside down because the world will know me as Marc Marquez' girlfriend."

"And I'm not worth that?"

You feel his arms tense around you, eyes turning darker and you immediatly regret what you said.

"Of course you are, I just....it's scary."

"I know and I understand that but it doesn't make it any easier and it certainly won't chance anything if we wait another four months."

"True." you sigh.

"And you can hide at my parents, they're used to hiding people,"Marc laughs, one of the things you fell in love with from the start,"and our house in Andorra is a good hiding place too."

"I know." 

You rake your fingers through dark streaks and you smile, leaning against him and pressing your lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Yes, I'l come with you to Catalunya and let the world know the most eligible bachelor is off the market."

Marc smiles too and leans in for another kiss, happy you are finally going to accompany him to the races, sitting in his box and be where you belong, right by his side.


End file.
